Son of a god
by Astrid Erica Lokison
Summary: What if Hiccup was actually adopted? What would happen if he found out that his birth father was actually a Norse god? But which one? Read to find out! Rated T for some violence and blood (Cross-posted on my wattpad account: @Beth Haddock)
1. Intro

Hello Ladies and Gents! Welcome to my book 'Son of a god'!

So I've been reading stories where Hiccup is the son of Loki so I got this idea.

*starts hitting my head on a table* WHY CAN I COME UP WITH A NEW STORY BUT NO IDEAS FOR MY OTHER ONES!?

Keep reading to find out what happens to our favorite viking.

God's Blessings!

Astrid E Lokison

(P.S. Set during Race to the Edge)


	2. The Very Beginning

**HEY! Guys! I'm back! With the first chapter of 'Son of a god'! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Screams echoed through the palace of Asgard as Sigfrid, wife of Thor, gave birth to her second child.

"The twins are alright." a nurse said to Thor, "But since they were born early. Sigfrid won't be able to have any more children."

Thor turned to see his wife sleeping in the bed, the girl twin sleeping in the crook of her arm as the boy just looked around with wide eyes.

Thor chuckled and picked his son up gently.

"Hello little one." Thor said, rocking him gently.

The baby looked up and started to talk in baby babble.

Thor chuckled, "You are very smart my son. Your name shall be Birger which means one who helps."

The newly named Birger began to giggle and clap his hands, smiling up at his father.

Soon Birger fell asleep and his sister woke up. So Thor traded and he was now holding his daughter.

"You are very quiet my daughter. Your name is Gracelynn which means quiet as a waterfall. But I will call you Gracie."

Gracelynn looked at her father with a calm look as she then smiled at him.

Then, just like that, the family's happy moment was shattered.

* * *

"Brother!" Loki said, hurrying into the room.

"What is it Loki? I don't want to wake Sigfrid or Birger." Thor said.

"It's the elves. More spucifically: Malekith."

"What about him?"

"Heimdall said that he's looking to come after your children. Heimdall says we must send them away to be safe."

Thor was torn. He wanted his children to grow up in Asgard with a loving family. But he also wanted them to grow up safe.

He looked down at little Gracelynn who was looking at her father with what seemed to be a worried look.

Thor sighed.

"For the good of the children I will send them away." he finally decided.

So Birger was sent to Norseheim and Gracelynn to Midgard.

And so the story begins.

* * *

 **Is anyone else mad that the RttE season 5 trailer still hasn't come out?**

 **So yeah please left me know what you think in the comments below!**

 **Til next time!**

 **Astrid Erica**


	3. Years later

**I'm back with chapter 2!**

 **It takes place when Thor's twin children are now 15 years old. Right before the Red Death.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

 _In Norseheim_

"Get out of here Useless!" Snotlout Jourgenson shouted to the now injured Hiccup.

As fast as he could, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, got up and ran to the forge.

"Ah! Glad you could make it!" Gobber said.

"Yeah. So excited." Hiccup responded sarcastically, putting his apron on.

Hiccup got to work despite his protesting body.

He worked for a few hours before going to get lunch.

 _In Midgard_

"That movie was so cool!" Beth Huebner exclaimed to her cousin Natalie Taylor.

They had just finished watching the movie: Thor The Dark World.

"I know right?" Natalie said, "Is it better than Dragons?"

Beth gave her cousin a weird look, "Nothing is better than Dragons! Well there are no better movies than it."

Natalie rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"What should we watch next?"

"Captain America The Winter Soldier!" Beth exclaimed.

"Okay. Go get it!" Natalie said, laughing.

That was the same thing Beth had said to Natalie before 'Thor The Dark World'. So Beth went to go get it from her room.

As soon as she got to her room she got an idea for a story and she wrote it down quickly before grabbing 'Captain America The Winter Soldier'.

Soon she and Natalie were watching that movie.

 _In New York City..._

Thor was sitting in Avenger's Tower watching TV when a trailer for How To Train Your Dragon came on. Even though it had come out a few years earlier they played it every once in a while.

"Man of Iron. What is this advertising for?" Thor asked.

"Some kid movie called 'How to Train Your Dragon'." Tony Stark answered.

"Let's go see this kid movie."

"Dude. It's on Netflix." Tony said. **(It's not really but who cares I wish it was after they took HTTYD2 off)**

"JARVIS pull up Netflix will you?"

"Right away sir." JARVIS said as Netflix appeared on the TV screan.

Tony put on HTTYD and let Thor watch it. Soon everyone was watching it.

At the end of the movie Thor sighed.

"What is it Thor?" Black Widow aka Natasha asked.

"There is much you don't know about me. I will reveal some of it to you now."

Thor stood and said, "My parents are Odin the Allfather and my mother Firgga queen of all the realms."

"Yeah that's basic Norse mathology." Clint aka Hawkeye said.

"Please don't interrupt me." Thor said, "Back in Asgard I have a wife..."

"Whoa what?" Steve aka Cap said.

"Please. No interruptions!" Thor exclaimed.

Everyone then shut up.

"My wife, Sigfrid, and I had twin children 15 years ago. We had to send one to Norseheim and one to Midgard. This movie was about my son; Birger. That's where he is but this hasn't happened yet. And I have no clue what's happening or has happened to his twin; Gracelynn."

"If she's here in the U.S we can find her." Natasha said, "Do you know exactly where she was sent?"

Thor thought for a second.

"A place called Horicon, Wisconsin."

"That narrows it down a lot but what else do you know?" Bruce asked.

"Heimdall watches her and her brother. That's all I know."

"Ask Heimdall then. At least her new name." Clint said.

"Alright than. I'll be back my friends. Heimdall now!"

And Heimdall brought Thor to Asgard.

...

Hey! So I'm back with another chapter!

I'm going to put up another chapter tomorrow so keep an eye out for that!

So yeah til tomorrow!

Astrid Erica


	4. 2 years later

**Hey guys...sorry for not updating last week...**

Very creative title right? (Note sarcasm)

Please Enjoy!

...

It has been almost 2 years since Thor and the rest of the Avengers watched HTTYD 1 and 2. (No i didn't write about it) Birger and Gracelynn are now 17 years old.

Thor was still trying to get the new name of Gracelynn.

One day Thor was called for by Odin. So Thor was brought to Asgard.

"Yes Father?" Thor asked kneeling to his father.

"You and Sigfrid want to know about Gracelynn because those movies told you about Birger. Correct?"

"Yes Father."

"You are correct about her living in Horicon, Wisconsin. I will give you more information. Her new name has been Beth Huebner. I fear the dark elves are going after her."

"I will bring her to Asgard. To protect her."

"Bring Birger as well. They are after him too."

"Yes Father. I'm going."

"Be safe my son."

"I will be father."

With that Thor left for Midgard.

...

Beth was having an off day. Something felt off.

Beth was walking and talking with her friend Mae when suddenly dark elves surrounded them and took Beth.

"Mae!" Beth yelled.

But Mae was already running. Just like Beth was going to tell her to do.

"Let me go!" Beth yelled, trying to break free.

Then Malekith walked forward.

"You're Malekith. Aren't you?" Beth asked.

"Yes I am Malekith." he said as he began to circle her.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"To get revenge on your Father." he stated as if it were obvious.

"What did my dad ever do to you?"

Suddenly there was a bright light and as soon as it cleared Thor was visible.

"Thor." Beth whispered, amazed.

"No! You've come to soon!" Malekith exclaimed.

He quickly turned and stabbed Beth in the arm. Beth yelled and then the dark elves were gone.

Beth dropped to the ground holding her arm. Thor went over.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Thor." Beth said looking at him.

"Let's get you to Avenger's Tower. You'll be safe there for the time being."

"What?" Beth asked.

But Thor didn't hear her but instead picked her up and flew to Avenger's tower.

Soon they had arrived and Thor put Beth down in a medical room thing and went to go get everyone else.

Beth looked down at her arm and winced at the sight of the blood staining her sleeve. That's not good.

"This is Beth Huebner." she heard Thor say as the Avengers gathered in the room.

"Hello." Beth said, slightly waving her injured hand.

"Beth these are the..."

"Avengers. I know I've seen most of the movies." Beth said.

"Nice to meet you Beth. Now let's have a look at your arm." Bruce said, walking over to look at Beth's arm.

Soon it was stitched up and wrapped.

"We have some things we need to talk about." Thor said, leading Beth to the living room.

"Yeah?" Beth asked, "What is it?"

"Your parents. Have they ever told you something unexpected?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. I was 10 when they told me I was adopted and my real name was Gracelynn."

"Yes Gracie. That's correct. Your name is Gracelynn Thorson. You are my daughter." Thor said.

Gracie gave him a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"What?!"

"You , Gracelynn Sigfrid Thorson, are my daughter. Granddaughter of Odin and Frigga." Thor said.

"Whoa. That's... um...a lot to take in but it's so good to finally meet you Father." Gracie said.

Thor smiled at her. That was relatively easy. But he didn't know how Birger would react.

"So...Father? You're the Norse god of Thunder. Right?"

"Yes that's correct."

"If you're a Norse god. Would that make me one?" Gracie asked.

"Yes. You're the goddess of imagination." Thor said.

Gracie looked very thoughtful for a few minutes. Before asking, "Father?"

"Yes daughter?"

"Is it bad that I don't believe in gods or goddesses? I only believe in Jesus Christ." Gracie said, looking over at her father.

"What kind of god is he?"

"Vikings would call him the God of Peace. He is my savior who died to save me from my sins but rose 3 days later."

Gracie then spent the next hour trying to explain.

"Gracelynn. It's perfectly fine." Thor said, smiling, "It's how you grew up and I will let you stay firm in that belief."

Gracelynn looked relieved and smiled at him, "Thank you Father."

"I believe that you should come with me to Asgard."

"But what about my adopted family?"

"Man of Iron. Please notify her adopted family."

"Sure."

So Gracelynn told Tony all he needed to know before she and her Father were taken to Asgard.

When they got there Heimdall said, "Welcome to Asgard young Gracelynn."

...

 **I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy! Forgive me please?**

So anyway...

God's Blessings! And til next time!

Astrid Erica


	5. With Hiccup

HEY! Okay I'm sorry for not updating lately. SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me!  
Okay time for Hiccup to be in this story more

Hope you enjoy!

...

Hiccup was having a bad day. No one was listening and the Edge was a mess.

Hiccup decided that they all needed an actual vacation. So they decided to go to Dragon Island (what? it works).

But when they got there there were strange figures waiting there.

"Guys. High alert. We don't know what those things are." Hiccup said, glancing at the figures.

Suddenly spears were being fired at them.

"Evasive actions now!" Hiccup commanded.

But soon Hiccup was hit with one of the flying spears.

"AHH!" he screamed.

"HICCUP!" Astrid and the gang yelled.

Hiccup and Toothless crash landed on Dragon Island. That's when a bright light appeared and 3 men and a woman appeared.

"Get him to Asgard." Sif said softly to the Warriors Three.

They got Hiccup off of Toothless and soon they all disappeared after Sif yelled, "Heimdall! NOW!"

Then they disappeared- with Hiccup. The figures also disappeared.

Astrid landed Stormfly on Dragon Island and the gang followed suit.

"We need to tell Stoick." she said.

"Yeah. But who took him is a better question." Snotlout said.

"Well the lady shouted 'Heimdall now'. And Heimdall is the watcher of all the realms."

"And there were 3 men with her." Tuff pointed out.

"Which might make her Lady Sif of Asgard and the Warriors Three." Astrid concluded.

"Whoa!" the twins and Snotlout exclaimed.

"We have to tell Stoick. Now. I'll fly Toothless." Astrid said.

Soon they were on their way to Berk.

...

Meanwhile...

Lady Sif ran to the Palace with Hiccup limp in her arms. Soon she was at the healer part of the palace.

"I need help! He's lost a lot of blood!" she called to the nurses.

Soon the nurses sent Sif to find Thor.

...

Meanwhile... With the gang

They landed on Berk and Astrid asked, "Where's Stoick?"

"In the great hall." someone answered.

So the gang ran into the great hall to tell Stoick.

"Chief!" Astrid yelled.

Stoick looked over from his meeting with another chief.

"What is it Astrid? I'm in the middle of a meeting." Stoick said, clearly annoyed.

"It's Hiccup sir." Fishlegs spoke up.

"What about Hiccup?" Stoick asked, now clearly worried.

Then they told him the entire story. Then Stoick told them that Hiccup was actually his adopted son.

...

Back in Asgard (oh for Thor's sake I go back and forth to much)

Thor walked into the room his son was in.

"Oh Birger." he whispered.

"He's got a really good chance Thor. He'll make it." the nurse said.

"Thank you."

Soon Thor was called for dinner so he left Hiccup and went to eat.

After dinner Sigfrid went to sit with Hiccup.

...

 **I really hope that you enjoyed and that you forgive me for not updating since August 22...**

So yeah

God's Blessings!

 **Astrid Erica**


End file.
